


【双豹组】宝贝儿

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 垃圾！无感情的垃圾文！！





	【双豹组】宝贝儿

“醒醒，宝贝儿。”erik用刀面拍了拍tchalla的脸，“你被我们抓了。”

“皇家海军就你这个德行吗？船比我们大那么多，然而依然全军覆没？”erik往tchalla脸上啐了一口，在tchalla张嘴反驳前把黑色的口球塞进了他嘴里。“闭嘴婊子，我一会要操你，别说些让我扫兴的话。”

海盗们围在一起，喝着酒吹着口哨看自己的老大把那个刚刚俘获的漂亮海军首领拖回房。“被男人操过吗？”erik揪着tchalla的衣领把他摔到自己连个垫子都没有的硬板床上。

“没关系宝贝儿，不能回答也没关系。我不介意自己操条死鱼，我喜欢你安静点。听到了吗？”

erik抽出tchalla的匕首上下抛了抛，然后抓着匕首狠狠刺向tchalla的屁股。没有控制力度和深浅的匕首划开他的裤子，在tchalla的屁股上留下一道长长伤口，鲜血汩汩地流出来。

erik喜欢鲜血，这让他兴奋。

他撕开tchalla的伤口让血更快的流出来，欣赏着殷红的液体流满男人的屁股，身下的男人身体紧绷得像条刚上岸的鲶鱼。

“放松，宝贝儿。这么紧可没法被我操。”erik拍了拍tchalla没受伤的那一边屁股，用舌尖舔了舔滴进tchalla臀缝里的鲜血。操，这腥甜的味道让erik简直不能更硬。

没有扩张，没有润滑，erik就着血液在入口蹭了两下就强行挤了进去。从没被开发过的处女穴紧得要死，把erik过大的老二勒得又疼又爽，然而一旦突破了最开始的障碍，里面温暖的直肠就扭曲着屁股人的意愿热情地吸上来。erik前后大力耸动起来，整根拔出又整根没入，动作大得好像要把tchalla操穿，毫无怜悯之心。身下脆弱的床板吱嘎吱嘎代替tchalla痛苦地呻吟着，erik不介意听不见身下婊子的声音，他太久没得以疏解的欲望所需要的不过是个能放进他阴茎的肉穴。

括约肌肯定被撕裂了，tchalla除了疼痛什么也感受不到，他浑身冷汗，连气儿都不敢出，刚想试图呼吸强迫自己放松，后穴传来的撕痛就他妈钻进全身每一个毛孔。tchalla绝望地闭上了眼——他无法咬舌自尽，他只能祈求上帝让自己身上的恶鬼快点结束这场折磨。

“睁眼你这个婊子！看好了你要怎么被敌人操！”

erik把tchalla翻过来，一拳揍上他的脸，抬着tchalla的双腿改用传教士体位操他。有血从tchalla的嘴角流下来。erik可能打断了他的牙，不过他不在意，血，他永远不嫌多。而且谁他妈会在意一个用来发泄欲望的容器？

好在tchalla恐惧的轮奸场景并没有发生，他本以为自己会被当作这艘船上的“军妓”，在“首领”享用后被手下们轮番使用，但似乎erik更喜欢tchalla干净的小屁股永远只为他一人准备。把tchalla绑在自己的房间里，只在给tchalla送饭和水的时候摘下他的口球。

tchalla说不了话，戴上口球他连口水都吞不好，更别说对erik发出含糊可笑的恐吓了。而他摘下口球时连吃饭都来不及，更别提说话了。况且他一说话erik就揍他，用拳头砸他的脸，用皮靴踢他的肋骨，用绑锚用的粗麻绳抽他伤痕累累的屁股。

“闭嘴婊子，你就只管被我操就行了。”erik掀开遮盖在tchalla下体上仅剩的那几根布条，又把自己永远不知疲惫的阴茎捅了进去。

有时候erik也会对tchalla好上那么一点，不过也只是及其偶尔的，在erik心情大好时给tchalla喂上两口烈酒，或者帮他处理一下有些发炎前兆的伤口。或者在喝了个烂醉后放过tchalla的屁股，只是掐几下他的奶子就躺下睡觉。

天那，这种日子什么时候才是个头。

tchalla已经习惯肉体上的折磨了，他是个军人，或者曾经是，他有过耐力训练，况且再怎么样都不会比第一次更痛了。真正让他怕的是erik在他精神上的虐待。他可以无视erik对他皇家海军的冷嘲热讽，但他无法无视erik像骂一个廉价的娼妓那样羞辱他——有几次他真的被erik误打误撞找到的敏感点操上了高潮。

“瞧瞧你，嗯？将军？还是上尉什么的。”erik弹了弹tchalla挺立的阴茎，“被男人操很爽吧？别装作一副忍辱负重的样子了，婊子，你看你的阴蒂都肿成什么样了？瞧瞧你的阴道是有多舍不得我的肉棒？”

tchalla除了闭上眼睛承受做不了任何事情，不发出呻吟已经是他最后的反抗了，那些令人颤栗的快感和erik羞辱的话语让他真的以为自己是个任人骑的烂货。

可能过去了一个月，也可能过去了半年，被锁在房间里部分昼夜的强奸让他失去了对时间的概念。但在这无数次奸淫后，tchalla被操惯了的后穴开始产生自体保护机制——简单的来说，他可以像女人一样自动分泌液体。从直肠里流出来的水让整个屁眼都湿答答的，反复撑开的屁眼柔软又有弹性，一切的变化都像在生怕erik的大阴茎会进不来。而且他越来越能从疼痛和快感之中找到平衡，有几次erik操上屁眼里发痒的那一点时，他几乎控制不住地呻吟出声。

我这是怎么了。tchalla恐慌，他的本能和他的意志背道而驰，他像个母狗一样开始渴望得到精液的灌溉。

erik当然满意tchalla身体的变化，现在比起让tchalla流血他更喜欢看tchalla水出得汁液淋漓的，得不到阴茎的小穴急切地一张一合，假装抗拒他的进入但实际上又不动声色地把屁股向后推送。  
“我的宝贝儿，你真棒。”erik把手指插进tchalla滑腻的屁股，难得给他做了个扩张，“你看你都湿成什么样子了？被我射了这么多也该有宝宝了吧？”erik把肠液抹到了tchalla胸前，对着tchalla的乳头又吸又咬，“是不是该给宝宝产点奶了呢？”

tchalla抗拒地摇头，他不知道是在为自己敏感的身体感到羞耻，还是在对自己产乳的可能性感到恐惧，不，他不能，他不是，他是个男人——

“女人，我的小婊子，你的小穴真是又紧又热让人不愿意拔出来，别人也能像我这样让你爽吗？”erik缓慢地操着tchalla，让对方能充分感受到自己阴茎的形状，“哦不对，没有妓院会收你这种怀孕的婊子哈哈哈。”

再一次的，erik射满了tchalla的肠道，射满了他幻想中的“子宫”。他吻tchalla小腹的动作无比温柔，仿佛那里真的有一个孩子。

“我的小婊子，我真爱你。”

tchalla颤抖，他感觉自己身体的内部有什么变得不一样了。


End file.
